


Quit Playing Games

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [27]
Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: No one knows you better than your adversary.
Relationships: Sydney Bristow/Michael Vaughn
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081515
Kudos: 1





	Quit Playing Games

Sark spots Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn the minute they come in.

They still look like a perfect American couple. He knows better than most their individual demons and the tortured histories behind those beautifully maintained facades. Michael always got a twisted thrill out of “interrogating” him, and dear Sydney was never very good at hiding her secret longing.

Somewhere, back in the States, they have a “normal” life, a house, even children. The boredom must be maddening. The intel he used to lure them to Lisbon is real, but so is his desire.

Either way, he’ll profit from the deal.  



End file.
